


Tattoo.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Post-Season/Series 12, Temporary Character Death - Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: I suffered a lot writing this one, because I didn't know about what tattoo Dean could get and because I made myself really sad, I hope you liked it!My tumblr.





	Tattoo.

A couple of days after Cas’ death Dean goes to a tattoo shop, he stays inside the car for a while thinking, he really wants to do this, he wants something to remember Cas,is not like he could ever forget him, he will love Cas until his last breath. But he wants, _needs_ , to do this.

  
He finally gets out of the car and makes his way into the little shop, he tells what he wants, with the help of a pic on his phone, and the guy tells him he can get it done now if he isn't in a hurry. Dean nods and follows, he needs some time far from the pity he can see in his brother's eyes everytime they look at each other.   
The buzzing sound relaxes him, the sting of the needle distracts him from the pain he feels in his chest.

  
He pays and leaves, heading back to the bunker. Sam doesn't ask where he was, he just stares, wanting to say something Dean probably doesn't want to hear right now. No words can comfort him anyway. He heads to his room, he take his flannel and t-shirt off, looking his shoulder blade in the mirror, he doesn't look at his face, he knows what he is going to see written all over it, the permanent sadness in his eyes.

  
He stares at his new tattoo. A simple feather, with a blue little spark over it. Something only Cas and he would have understood.   
And he remembers.

  
He remembers Cas giving him a feather, one that he still keeps under his pillow.

  
_“Here you go, Dean.” Cas hands him two feathers._  
 _''We only need one for the spell, darling.'' He takes them both anyway, maybe he can keep the other one for another spell._  
 _''The other one it's for you, Dean. Every feather has a little bit of grace, of what I am, and I want you to keep it with you, that way I will be with you even when I'm not by your side.''_  
 _''You are a sap Cas, I love you.'' He hugs the angel._  
 _''You will remember me every time you see it now.''_

  
And Dean remembers, he remembers everything, each touch, each kiss and each word. How could he ever forget? He makes a promise staring at that feather on his skin.   
“I will never forget you, Cas, you will always be with me. I love you, I have loved you for a very long time and I will keep loving you, forever.”   
  
When Cas comes back and he sees the tattoo on Dean's shoulder he asks him about it, and Dean tells him, because he has never wanted to keep something secret for Cas and he deserves to know, Dean wants him to know, because Cas needs to understand how much he loves him,and how much it means to Dean to have him here, safe in his arms again, alive. Cas kisses the tattoo a couple times and Dean can't do anything but kiss him when he sees the same feather with a little blue spark on Cas’ shoulder blade a week later.

**Author's Note:**

> I suffered a lot writing this one, because I didn't know about what tattoo Dean could get and because I made myself really sad, I hope you liked it! My tumblr.


End file.
